Lady Arceus's Death Weapon and Meister Academy
by Forever a Savior
Summary: Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf were accepted into the Death Academy. An academy that trains Meister's and Demon Weapon's to become an unstoppable pair. What happens when four peculiar males are the only soul's that'll resonate with the girls? More information inside! Ikarishipping, ContestShipping, PokeShipping, and OldRivalShipping!
1. Forever and Always

**Alright! So here's a new story that I've never seen done! :) Well I'm not crossing this over with Soul Eater just because it doesn't have Soul Eater characters In it, just the idea of Soul Eater. If you think I need to cross It over please tell me! Well please enjoy it, I actually redid the entire first chapter, so hopefully it's Ok. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Expect to see IkariShipping, ContestShipping, PokeShipping, and OldRivalShipping! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wikia/Wikipedia, Pokemon or Soul Eater!**

"Daddy will you read me another bedtime story, pretty please with sugar on top?" A child's voice echoed throughout the room. She was laying in her pluffy pink princess styled bed and was clasping her hands in front of her in a pleading way. The young girl's father just chuckled and took a seat on the edge of her bed. He reached out and ruffled her midnight blue hair affectionately.

"What kind of story sweetie? A princess story? Or maybe one about witches?"

"No, no daddy. I want you to tell a super special story, your specialist one ever!" Her ocean blue eyes shone with excitement as she started to think of the possibilities.

"A special story, huh?"

"Yepp!" She cheered as she scooted up next to her father.

"Well how about one with your mom in it?"

"Oh please daddy! I bet it will be the romanticleist story ever!" Her dad scratched his head and let out a short laugh at that.

"I wouldn't exactly call this romantic, but I'll tell you how we met."

"Thanks daddy!" She now got prepared to hear the best story ever and watched her father intently.

"Alright so our family is known as the Burguhn clan. We are a highly respected clan that is known to have the finest blade weapons. We are also known for being an all autonomous family."

"Au-to-no-mo-no-mous?" The little girl asked, trying her best to pronounce the big word.

"Close enough," The father said with a little smile.

"Anyways, autonomous weapons are weapons that don't have a Meister. They can fight perfectly fine without a Meister using them."

"But Mommy's your Meister. How come you weren't like your family?" The curious child asked.

"Just let me continue," she nodded in response.

"I was a failure in my family's eyes. I couldn't produce a blade from body like the rest of them, I could only transform fully and have a Meister. They got trainers from all around the regions, but none of them could help, so I was abandoned, disowned. My family didn't want someone who couldn't hold up their reputation," the young bluenette's eyes filled with tears upon hearing these depressing things.

"I lived on the streets for a long time until I met your mother. I was fifteen when I met her. She looked rich so I decided it would be a good idea to snag some of her money. As I was just about to reach into her purse she turned around and slapped me right on the face," a small giggle was heard as his daughter laughed.

"She told me that if I planned to steal from her I would have to do better than that, then she walked away. She interested me so I followed her. I followed her all day to everywhere she went. I didn't know at the time that she was a Meister and could sense my soul the whole time. So she knew I was following her."

"Little did I know that she was leading me somewhere. She lead me to the outskirts of town, to a meadow. Then she turned around and asked why I was following her. I came out of my hiding spot only for your mother to kick my face. I countered and we started to fight. I was so surprised someone as elegant as her could kick my butt so easily," giggles erupted from the blue eyed beauty of a girl, as her father told his story.

"After awhile she asked me again why I had followed her. I told her I just had an urge to and she suddenly offered to be my Meister. It was really random and I wondered why she had offered. She told me that she had really strong soul perception and could tell I was looking for one. I agreed and that's basically what happened. When your blood awakens we expect you to become either a strong perceptive Meister, or strong weapon."

"It was as simple as that daddy? And don't worry I will be the bestest of everyone!"

"Well Dawn it has more details and such, but it is way past your bedtime. I know you will too. Sorry sweetie," Dawn started to protest.

"Daaaaddyyyyyyy, come onnnnn! You shoulda told me everything!" She whined.

"Time for bed pumpkin. Love you," he leaned down to kiss her small forehead and stood up.

"Fine, goodnight daddy. I love you too," she huffed as she flopped into her bed. Her father left the door open just a crack so her room wouldn't be pitch black.

"Robert dear, could you come here for a minute," he heard his wife's voice call to him. Something was wrong. He could hear it in her forcefully sweet voice.

"Coming honey," he didn't want whatever was down there to know that he knew something was wrong. A surprise attack would work nicely. Once he got to the bottom of the staircase he wasn't expecting what he saw.

There was a tall slender man holding his Johanna. He had long icy blue colored hair, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. Johanna was shivering violently as ice was forming where he was gripping her.

"Johanna!" Robert shouted as he saw her.

"Looks like someone decided to join the party," the intruder said in a low voice.

"The names Kyurem by the way."

"Let her go!" Robert said taking cautious steps toward the two.

"...D-D...Dawn!" Johanna gasped out between her clattering teeth and shortening breaths. Kyurem immediately clasped his hand over her mouth and hissed at her.

"Naughty girl..." He trailed off as they heard a piercing scream ring through the air.

"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!"

"Dawn!" Robert started to sprint up the grand staircase to save his daughter. Before he made it to the top he turned around and stared deeply into his wife's eyes.

"You were my savior Johanna, and I love you. Forever and always. She just nodded as her eyes fluttered shut and she slid against Kyurem. His ice had stopped her heart.

Robert let a shaky breath out and finished his trek to his daughter's room.

_Forever and Always_

Dawn was still thinking about what her father had said. She hoped that she could fall in love one day and become the best weapon she could. Her blood hadn't awakened yet, but she had been having dreams of herself becoming a weapon and she was sure it was a sign.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard her window creak. She shot up and looked to her right. A dark figure was standing in front of the window. It lifted its head to reveal a single electric blue eye glowing in the dark. Its snow white hair was covering its right eye.

It took slow steps towards her and that's when she noticed its teeth and the shadows around it. It had a malicious grin and razor sharp teeth. A long slim tongue slid over them. The shadows around the figure seemed to move and sway as if they were alive.

"It's past your bedtime, little girl," his voice was like a menacing growl and he arrived at the end of her bed.

"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!" She shouted in desperation.

"Mommy and daddy are dead. You will be too," the figure in front of her started to walk around the right side of her bed. She jumped off to the left.

"Leave me alone! What do you even want!" Dawn shouted with all the courage she could muster. Tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Your soul. You see little girl, you're special whether you want to be or not. Your soul needs to be eaten and well, I'm hungry."

The sound of footsteps pounding on the stairs attracted both their attention. The monster quickly slipped across the bed and went to grab her. She dodged him, but not his shadows. They grabbed her by the feet, digging into her ankles. They sent chills up her spine and slowly drug her back to the figure.

"There's no escape. Your soul is mine to feast upon," he said as he grabbed her hair and whispered into her ear. She was whimpering as he slid his tongue across the flesh on her cheek.

"...delicious..." He murmured. The door flew open suddenly as Robert barged in. The room flooded with light as he a

Switched it on and the figure recoiled and hissed out. He let go of Dawn and backed up into a corner.

"Dawn honey, I want you to go through the secret passageway," he gripped his daughters shoulders tightly as he spoke directly to her.

"But daddy-"

"No but's go now. Go to May's house, hurry! Be careful there's a man downstairs too. Daddy loves you always. Never forget that," with that said her shoved his daughter out of the room.

Tears flooded down her face as four words echoed throughout the house.

"Madness is all consuming."

_Forever and Always_

Dawn bolted up with a gasp. Tears soaked her hair and face, while her clothes were damp with sweat. She walked her trembling form into the bathroom and splashed her face with water.

That had happened eight years ago, and she was still having nightmares about it. She was confused though, she hadn't had this dream in over a year so why now? She shrugged it off and cleaned herself up. It was 6:30 in the morning. It was the ending of summer time, but school hadn't started up yet so she could try and go back to sleep. She knew that was out of the question though.

Might as well run the adrenaline out of her system. She switched out of her nightclothes and into athletic ones. She left a note on her bed, knowing she might get sidetracked and take a lot of time. She left the house and started at a nice pace.

About an hour later Dawn found herself admiring the scenery of the park. She was walking casually around and lost herself in the views.

She thought back to her dream, she was right when she was little. Her blood had awakened as a weapon's. She was known as a Buster Sword. A rare weapon indeed, and just like her dad she had been a blade. Except her dad had been a Broad Sword.

She checked her watch and decided May would probably be up by now so she headed home. After the incident the Maple's had taken Dawn in as one of their own. Their families had been very close to begin with and there was no hesitation in adopting Dawn into their family.

At the crime scene it had been decided that Johanna's soul had been eaten, while no one knew what happened to her father. The bluenette let out a sigh and arrived at the large mansion that housed the Maple's.

She walked into the kitchen and saw May impatiently waiting for her mom to finish some pancakes. Dawn giggled.

"Oh Dawn dear, how was your run?" Caroline asked.

"It was great," she replied, taking a seat next to May.

"I still don't get how you exercise at like six in the morning. You should be sleeping, like a normal person," May told her. May was definitely not a morning person.

"Who said I was normal?" Dawn stuck her tongue out at May and sat across the table from her. Caroline served the pancakes which May inhaled.

"Whar arf vee gon doof tovayy?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"Swallow your food May!" Caroline scolded and Dawn just giggled. She took a big gulp and piled thirds onto her plate. No one never knows where that food goes.

"I said, what are we gonna do today? Summer's coming to an end and we need to do something fun!" She exclaimed, pouring a gallon of syrup on the pancakes.

"Actually girls, I have some mail for you two," Caroline said, taking a golden packet out and sliding it in front of the two girls. They just looked at it, bewildered.

"What is it?" May asked poking it.

"Just look inside!" Caroline was practically jumping in her seat. Whatever it is, it must be important, Dawn decided. She shrugged picking it up and turning it over.

There was a crimson red seal holding the packet shut. It was imprinted with the design of Lady Arceus's Crown. (A/N: That circle thingy that wraps around the middle of Arceus. Except a smaller version, if that makes any sense.)

"No way," she gasped.

"What? What is it?" May asked coming over to look at it. A squeal was heard as she started to hop.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!"

"Okay, okay, just a second!" The ocean eyed girl slid a manicured fingernail underneath the seal and popped it open. She took a rectangular folded piece of paper out. She unfolded it delicately and read each word slowly and carefully.

Dear Ms. maple, and Ms. Berlitz

We are pleased to inform you two that you have been accepted into Lady Arceus's Death Weapon and Meister Academy, or more commonly called Death Academy. There will be someone to pick you up at precisely 12:00 P.M. Tomorrow. More details are given upon your arrival. Thank you for choosing to come to my academy.

Lady Arceus

They gawked, slack jawed.

"B-but how?" Dawn finally managed.

"Well I sent you two's weapon applications in. I know you guys had filled it out, but just didn't have that push to send them in. I did it myself," Caroline said happily.

"Thanks so much mom!" May shouted running up and giving her a hug. Dawn did the same.

"I didn't expect a reply so soon though," Caroline told the rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why when did you send them in?" Dawn asked.

"Just yesterday actually..."

"We'll don't forget, Lady Arceus is Lady Arceus! Now come on Dawn time to pack!" May cheered as she rushed up the stairs alongside of Dawn.

**Alright, I redid the beginning so hopefully it's better now! :) So now time to explain. If you have not watched the anime or read the manga 'Soul Eater' then go do it. Right now. I've read some of the manga and watched all the anime and they're both amazingly good, plus it'll help you understand this story more. If you'd rather not or just don't have the time, I will explain a bunch of stuff right now. **

**Meister: A Meister is someone who wields a Demon Weapon. They are physically fit and have at least a basic knowledge in combat skills. They are able to sense Souls and Soul Wavelength's. They have exceptional Soul Wavelengths which is basically why they are Meisters.**

**Demon Weapons: A demon weapon has the ability to change from a human to a weapon form. Weapons can be born as a weapon or they can eat one evil soul and be asked if they would like to be a weapon or Meister. They must eat 99 kishin souls and one witch soul to become a death scythe, which is Lady Arceus's weapons. Demon weapons are able to turn any part of their body into the weapon they are, although it is usually weak without a Meister. Weapons are not supposed to eat the souls of humans as it turn them into a dark weapon and that can lead to them becoming a kishin.**

**Souls: Souls show ones true self. A powerful soul sends of a powerful wavelength, whilst a weaker soul sends of a weaker one. A demon weapon and Meister must have compatible souls to be able to have the Meister wield the weapon. **

**Soul Wavelength: Each soul gives out a sort of energy wave, called a Soul Wavelength. Meisters who have soul perception can identify what and who a person is by their soul wavelength. Soul Wavelengths vary in strengths and frequencies, depending on how strong and big the soul is, and also on the health of the person concerned. People who have large souls have a powerful Wavelength, and if they have good control of their Wavelength, they can generate it and exert it freely through their bodies in the form of an electricity-like surge in combat. Soul wavelength is key to a Meister and Weapon for Soul Resonance. A weapon and Meister can only become partners if their soul wavelengths are compatible for one another, and don't reject each other. **

**Soul Resonance: Soul resonation is the act of linking a Meister and a weapons souls. They match each others wavelengths and once they are synched, it allows a super-technique. Both weapon and Meister must be calm and concentrated for resonating to properly happen. In the anime Lord Death says this;**

**"A Meister and a weapon are like an electric guitar and an amp."**

**"The sound (soul wavelength) that comes from an electric guitar (Meister) by itself is rather faint..."**

**"But when you connect an amp (Weapon) to it, the soul wavelength is amplified, giving it a lot of power." Which kind of describes Soul Resonance. **

**Kishin/Kishin Eggs: Are beings that consume pure souls and human souls. Usually when I say kishin though, I mean a kishin egg. Which is a being that is beginning to turn into a true kishin by eating innocent souls. Kishin eggs are what a demon weapon eats to become a death scythe. **

**Well my horrible job at explaining some of the stuff. Just so you know Lady Arceus is obviously a character just in my story as Lord Death is the one in the actual anime. Wikia can take all the credit for this information as I just wrote it in a different way. If you need a more in-depth description or something along those lines, don't hesitate to PM me! :)**

**One more thing! Please help me figure out who should be a weapon and who should be a Meister! And weapon suggestions would be great! :) I was thinking this but I'm not sure, so help me out please!**

**Dawn-Weapon: Paul Meister**

**May-Meister: Drew Weapon**

**Misty-Weapon: Ash Meister**

**Leaf-Meister: Gary Weapon**

**Sorry for a crappy first chapter and all these terrible author notes! **


	2. Partners

**Welp I'm back with the second chapter! If you haven't seen it yet, I redid the first chapter, so check it out! Well this chapter isn't all that interesting, it's pretty much full of crappy descriptions and introductions. Now I'm not sure if I'm going to write this in third person or first person yet. The first chapter was third and I feel like this chapter is a tiny bit of a mix Of the both. I changed things up a little from the anime as well, because there are uniforms and marks. Sorry for any grammatical errors, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own resolution Eater, or Pokemon in any way, shape, or form**.

I was ecstatic. I got into the school of my dreams, and my three best friends would be attending there as well. Could life get any better?

May and I had just finished up our packing and were waiting for the person that's supposed pick us up. We had contacted Leaf and Misty earlier only to hear good news from them as well.

We weren't sure what to expect at this new school. It was a fresh start though, and a new chapter to add to our lives. Nobody could call us freaks or demons at the Death Academy, because practically everyone is different there.

There was a gentle knock on the door that snapped us out of our thoughts. May walked over and opened it.

"Hello, are you Ms. Maple, and Ms. Berlitz?" A soft voice asked. I gazed upon the women in front of us. She was stunningly gorgeous.

She had a tall figure that was filled out and had the perfect curves. Her hair was a soft, pale yellow, and cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Her eyes were a pretty magenta color and she had a soothing aura. She was wearing a light blue gown that went down to her ankles. She was also holding a light pink parasol above her head.

"Yes," I answered.

"Please gather your bags, say your goodbye's, and meet me outside. Thank you." She spoke in a formal, yet calming tone. She shut the door and left us to gawk.

"She was so beautiful," May breathed out.

"Like an angel..." I added.

"Well let's go say our goodbyes now!" May cheered, popping out of her dream-like state. We headed to the kitchen where everyone was chatting. There was Norman, Max, and Caroline. May's father, brother, and mother.

"Who was at the door dear?" Caroline asked, looking up from her tea.

"We're going now," May answered as she ran over to give her mom a tight hug.

"Oh I'll miss ya sweetie. Don't forget to call now!" May rolled her eyes and moved on to her father. I did the same, saying thanks to the Maple family for everything.

After the tearful farewells, we gathered our things and went outside. The women that had knocked before was standing underneath the shade of a tree. She looked over at us and saw us dragging our giant bags. She gracefully strode over to us.

We both stopped as she approached, and held out a hand to each of us.

"Please take my hand," she said simply. We complied, each taking an outstretched hand. The women then shut her eyes and chanted out a few words. A bright pink light shone around us and our luggage. Suddenly there was the sensation of falling and I quickly shut my eyes.

The sensation lasted for ten seconds at the most, but felt like hours. My eyes slid open and the world was swaying a bit. I took few calming breaths and finally took a look at my surroundings.

We had transported straight to Sendoff Springs. Home of Lady Arceus's Death Academy. We were currently right in front of the school.

It was a large White Castle-like structure. It was square in shape and had a tower at each point. The tower's roof's were a golden color and shone brightly in the sun. There were large circular doors in the front that were white as well. Arceus's golden crown encircled the doors. Arceus's Crown also floated horizontally above the building, as if it were a halo. We stared in awe at the marvelous building.

"Dawn? May?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Misty!" We shouted, turning around to tackle the red head into a hug.

"Hey now! Don't forget about Leaf!" Misty laughed at her friend's excitement. We then proceeded to turn and gather Leaf into a hug as well.

"Hey guys its been forever!" She giggled happily.

Leaf and Misty had been accepted into the school as Meister's, while May and I were Weapons. We had tried to resonate with each other before, but hadn't been able to for some reason. We figured our personalities were to alike, as a weapon and Meister usually have differing personalities.

Our loving reunion was cut short as an overly happy voice started to talk to us.

"Silly Girls we have to hurry up! Hurry come on, come ooooonnnn! Cresselia tell them to hurry!" Misty and Leaf sighed as we all turned toward the squealing voice. Surprisingly, it was a teenage boy, he looked to be around our age.

His bright pink hair was spiked into a fohawk, and his baby blue eyes looked about ready to burst with excitement. He wasn't the tallest, being around my height. He looked kind of scrawny and was wearing a school uniform.

"Dawn, May, this is Mew," Misty's annoyed voice told me, that she didn't like Mew that much.

"He's the one that teleported us here," Leaf added.

"Yeah, and if you don't hurry your butts up, Lady Arceus isn't gonna give your instructions and everything so hurry up!" With that, Mew ran into the building. The women that brought May and I here gestured for them to follow her.

'Mew had said her name was Cresselia, right?' I asked myself.

Cresselia led us through the large white doors and into the academy. Inside wasn't what I was expecting at all.

It was almost exactly like a normal school, except much more elegant and pretty. There was a bunch of students gathered around the main room, and there were three hallways branching off from there. Cresselia led us down the one straight ahead.

A few students had stopped and watched us as we walked through the main room.

The hallway we all wandered through was surprisingly empty. There were a few dark grey doors along the edges, but that was about it. We arrived in front of a large golden door, similar to the entrance to the school except smaller.

Cresselia opened the doors to reveal a majestic stair case. The stairs were a creamy white and had a ancient look to them. They towered up into the sky, until clouds obscured them.

"Are we outside?" I asked Cresselia, confused.

"No this is her Ladies room, or the Hall of Origins," she answered as our small group gradually made the way up the stairs.

It took longer than expected and we were all huffing and puffing as we arrived at the top.

"That was way to many steps." May grumbled. We all agreed wholeheartedly with her. Cresselia was perfectly fine, her breathing hadn't changed at all and she just gazed at us, as we complained.

"If you're done, then come with me," She told us and strode away.

"Hey wait up!" Leaf shouted as she jumped up.

"Come on, we'll get lost without her!" She urged us to get up and we jogged in the direction of Cresselia.

It was actually pretty foggy and we were just chasing her shadow. Cresselia's shadow stopped abruptly. We hurried up to her and were blinded as it was suddenly extremely bright.

Once everyone's eyes adjusted I looked up, expecting to see the sun. There was no sun in sight though. We looked around the room or space, whatever you want to call it.

You could see the tops of clouds as they drifted along lazily. What was really strange was the crosses atop the clouds. Some were thick and wooden, while others were sleek and metallic. They looked as if they were grave markers.

"So you've finally made it," a regal voice echoed throughout the room.

My attention snapped to the front of the room. Standing there in all of her glory, was Lady Arceus herself.

Her hair was a shimmering silvery white color on the top, and underneath it was a dark grey. It was pin straight and went down to her ankles. Her crown was actually floating above her head just like the schools. It was gold and only was about her shoulder length in width. Her eyes were a mix of two colors. The inner irises being a crimson red and the outer irises being a jade green. Her skin was creamy pale and she was quite tall and slender.

She was wearing a strapless leotard. The chest part was a light grey, while the rest was a darker grey. There were sleeves that weren't connected to the leotard, that went from above her elbows down to her hand where they turned to fingerless gloves. They were light grey in color. Her boots went to just above her knees. They had a golden heel and the rest was a dark grey color. There was a golden belt around her waist that had little points at certain spots as well.

Here I thought Cresselia was drop dead gorgeous. Words couldn't even describe Lady Arceus's beauty. She was the exact definition of a Goddess.

"You're...amazing..." I finally got the words out of my mouth. She gave me a small smile that seemed to lighten up the whole room.

"Thank you, now if you will please let me introduce myself," I nodded. I stole a glance at my friends and noticed their reactions were the same as mine.

"Welcome to my Death Weapon and Meister academy. I am Lady Arceus and I serve as a somewhat principal of this school. This school stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness: the demons known as Kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction. To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world. We're an organization that serves to protect and preserve peace," She had our full attention now. I was programming each word into my head.

"The duty of a Meister is to feed their weapons a total of 99 kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul. No more, no less. Once you accomplish that, the weapon will turn into a Death Scythe. The weapons that I use. They are the most powerful and it is quite hard to achieve the status of a Death Scythe."

"Here at Death Academy we live by a motto. This motto is one you must remember at all times. You might not understand what it means now, but eventually you will. The motto is; A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body," We all nodded our heads in response.

"Now that all that is said, I'm going to introduce you to four people. You girls have actually seemed to totally ignore them," she rubbed the back of her head a little and gestured to four boys that we seriously didn't even see before.

The first had super spiked hair that was a chestnut color. His eyes were a hazel color and he a flirtatious smirk on his face. He was looking right at Leaf and winked. Her usually calm face turned to one of anger and she turned her face away from him with a 'hmph'. I couldn't help but giggle.

The next one had raven black hair that was all messy. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and a broad grin was seen on his face. He seemed pretty nice.

The third guy had uniquely colored chartreuse colored hair. His eyes were a light grassy color as well. He looked overly confident and a smirk was evident on his face. He flicked his hair with a small twitch of his fingers. He definitely has self confidence.

The last of the four stood out to me the most. His hair was a lavender color and went down to just about his chin. His eyes were a charcoal black and had a cold edge to them. His mouth was set into a deep scowl. I almost wish I was a Meister just so I could see what his soul looked like. I couldn't deny it though, all four of these guys are pretty hot.

"These boys are Gary, Ash, Drew, and Paul. They are new to the academy as well," Lady Arceus explained.

"Now girls if you would please introduce yourselves," Lady Arceus asked politely.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz, and I am a weapon," I spoke stepping forward and bowing a little.

"A Berlitz, how refreshing," I nodded and stepped back.

"I'm May Maple, I'm a weapon as well," May said stepping forward and bowing a little as well.

"May Maple, I believe I know your parents," Lady Arceus commented.

"Probably, like everyone does!" May chirped taking a step back.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and I'm a Meister," Misty said doing the same as May and I.

"Your last name sounds familiar..." Lady Arceus seemed to be deep in thought.

"The sensational sisters are my older sisters," Misty grumbled crossing her arms.

"Oh I see..." She must've sensed it was a sensitive topic and didn't ask anymore questions.

"I'm known as Leaf Green, just like Misty I am a Meister," Leaf told her. Leaf was the first Meister in her family as the rest had chosen something 'less barbaric' as they would have said.

"Ah, you're family is highly renowned for its inventions and such. Well it looks like we have quite the group of souls here, all eight of you," Lady Arceus gestured to the boys and us.

"Now I hate to be the one to tell you, but we have no more weapons or Meister's available."

"What! You just invited us here yesterday, and now no one else is left?!" Misty shouted. She had quite the temper sometimes.

"Now now, calm down please dear, let me finish. I'm happy the boys are here as well, because you guys can partner up together. They have two weapons and two Meisters, you have two weapons and two Meisters. It's perfect!" She looked a little nervous, which she should be. If this didn't work, I would be devastated.

"Now Ash, how about you transform first, then we'll see if one of the girls can pick you up."

"Alrighty!" In a flash of navy blue light, his weapon form sat on the ground. He was a huge hammer! It was actually quite impressive. He had a two or three foot long metal shaft that was silver. The head of the hammer part was about the size of a regular pillow. His hammer head was somewhat barrel-shaped and was a dark silver color. Intricate navy blue lines surrounded the hammer and a symbol that looked like a less-than sign was on either side of the hammer.** (A/N: Ash's first hat had this symbol on it. I know it's like the Pokemon League symbol or something, but just pretend its not with me, Kay? Thanks! Sorry for the crappy description as well.)**

"I'll try it," Leaf volunteered first, going up to Ash. She wrapped her hands around the handle, but instantly withdrew. She hissed in pain, while looking at her hands.

"Our souls don't resonate properly, his wavelength burnt me," Leaf explained, holding her hands out for everyone to see.

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Misty sighed. I knew she was scared this wouldn't work, and then she would have no partner. She approached Ash and gripped his handle tightly. She then proceeded to lift him up and swing him around as if he were nothing.

"Alright!" They shouted in sync. It was actually kind of creepy...

"Looks like we have our first pair, Cresselia their uniforms please," Lady Arceus said, while Ash morphed back into a human. Cresselia walked up to the pair and set her hands of both of their shoulders. A bright pink light glowed underneath her hands as Misty and Ash's clothes changed. I was in awe. Cresselia is just amazing.

Misty was now in the school uniform. She was wearing a short-sleeved silk blouse that was black. There was an aqua blue pleated skirt that went a couple inches above her knees. The bottom of the skirt had two navy blues lines around it. She was also wearing a tie the same color as her skirt. She wore socks that were just a little taller than regular ankle socks. They were black with two navy blue lines similar to the skirt, toward the top. Her shoes were tennis shoes that were navy blue as well. I actually liked the school uniform, which was surprising to me.

Ash was in a silk, aqua blue dress shirt and black slacks. His tie was a navy blue and his shoes were simple black dress shoes.

"Your uniforms are based on the color of your souls. Misty's soul is aqua blue and Ash's is a navy blue. That's the reason why you each have those two colors on your uniforms, it shows partnership. Now both of you come here," they complied, both stepping in front of Lady Arceus.

"I'm going to mark you now. It shows that you are apart of this academy, and that you are one another's partner. It'll strengthen your soul resonance, and the mark will grow as you become more powerful and accomplished. It may burn, and I'm not sure where your mark will end up, because it chooses for itslelf," she explained. They both nodded and held out a hand. She gripped their wrists and a white light shone from her hand. Both Misty and Ash gasped a whatever was happening to them.

It didn't last long and soon enough, Lady Arceus let go of them.

"You can look for your mark later, but for now Gary will you change please."

He was gone in a purple flash and replaced by a Long Bow and Quiver. The quiver was empty though and Leaf sighed as she went up to Gary. The metal part of him was a royal purple color and his quiver was as well.

I knew Leaf didn't want to get paired up with him, but I didn't see why. He seemed to like her and he just looked a little bitty arrogant. Well that's an understatement, but still. I guess she knows the true Gary though, because she has amazing soul perception.

I watched as she delicately picked him up and slung the quiver over her shoulder.

"Our souls resonate just fine..." She groaned.

"Your gonna love it babe," I heard Gary's voice and giggled. Since he was still in weapon form when he talked his voice had a metallic edge and sounded kind of echoey.

"This is gonna be horrible!" She whined, completely ignoring Gary. He turned back into a human so Cresselia could do their uniforms.

Leaf's uniform was actually different than Misty's, but not by a lot. She had the same silk top, and her tie was an emerald green. Her skirt was an emerald green pleated skirt as well with purple lines. Her skirt was shorter than Misty's had been, going just below the middle of her thigh. Her socks were like baggy leg warmer things and they were black, with two purple stripes at the top. She wore purple and green shoes that looked kind of like tennis shoes, but different. From the waist down it was similar to Leaf's usual outfit except different colors.

"Why is mine different than Misty's?" Leaf asked Cresselia.

"My powers are based on the likes of the person wearing the uniform. Your socks and shoes may not match the best and everything, but its what you are most comfortable wearing. The same with the length of your skirt."

"Oh, I understand," Leaf nodded. I then took a look at Gary. His dress shirt was emerald green and he had an royal purple tie. They were both silk of course. He was wearing the same slacks as Ash and a similar pair of dress shoes.

Lady Arceus marked them as well.

"May I would like to see you change now."

"Okay," she looked determined on the outside, but from her tone of voice she was nervous. I would be to if I were her, she was a very unique weapon.

In a flash of a soft rose red light, she was gone and replaced with a Scimitar. This scimitar was quite long and had a nice curve to it. One side was curved and had a smooth blade on the edge, while the other side was jagged. The jagged blade looked like fire dancing on the edge of the blade. Her handle was red and the smooth edge of the blade was black, while the jagged flame edge was a fiery red.

I looked to see everyone staring at May's weapon form. The boy with green hair took a step forward, Drew was it? He lifted May of the ground and eyed her meticulously, as if he were looking for a flaw in her design. Apparently seeing none he swung her around a bit getting a hang of wielding the long weapon.

I watched as he nodded to himself and flicked his hair confidently.

"I was looking for a better blade, but I guess June here will have to do." Oh gosh, he's gonna regret saying that. One flash of red later and she was standing there in front of him, fists clenched.

"Did you just call me June?" She asked through her teeth. Man I really felt bad for this Drew guy.

"Maybe I did January, whats it to you?" He was smirking down at her. May's face was red with anger and just when she was about to explode Cresselia interrupted.

"I would rather not have some of our newest members dead yet, so please come here so I can get your uniforms," May sighed and went over to Cresselia. Drew had an even bigger smirk than before.

Cresselia repeated the process on once more. May had the silk black top on with a soft rose colored tie and skirt. Her skirt was about the same length as Leaf's and there was two light green stripes at the bottom of it. She wore regular socks that went to about the middle of her calf. They were black and had light green stripes as well. She wore red and green tennis shoes as well.

Drew had on a red dress shirt and a light green tie, with the same slacks as Hary and Ash.

"Why the hell is your soul green? Now I look like a stupid Christmas Tree," she crossed her arms and huffed about how stupid Drew was.

"It's not my fault your souls red," he retorted. Lady Arceus quickly grabbed both their wrists and did their mark before anything else could happen. After that was all finished Drew was holding a rose, that appeared out of nowhere.

"Here partner, just a little peace offering," he said, flicking it to May who caught it. She was blushing and I couldn't help but think they would make a great couple.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered.

"Don't mention it, August," and the sweet moment was shattered. They started bickering and I just zoned them out and looked at this Paul guy. If we couldn't resonate, then I would be partnerless and I don't know if I would be able to handle that.

"Dawn, you are the last one please morph," I nodded and focused on my weapon form. One flash of a baby pink later I was a huge sword. I was a Buster Sword and according to May, my weapon form was seriously intimidating.

I knew what I looked like as a weapon as well. My blade was all black and my handle was a bright white. My soul color wasn't included in my weapon which I personally thought was strange, but oh well.

I could feel myself bent lifted up and looked up to see Paul's face. His scowl wasn't as bad, but his cold eyes were still glowering. He sliced me through the air as if we've been partners forever. My reflection appeared on the sword as I cheered about being able to resonate.

He didn't say anything and I just morphed back. Wasn't this guy happy he got a partner at least? I just sighed and went up to Cresselia as she did her thing.

My outfit consisted of a black silk blouse, and a baby pink tie and skirt. My skirt was about an inch shorter than Leaf and May's, i felt a little embarrassed by it. There were two smoky grey lines at the bottom. My socks went just above my knees and were black with a little lighter shade of grey stripes at the tops. I wore boots that went just underneath my knees. They were pink with smoky grey straps. I didn't look to shabby.

Paul had a pink silk dress shirt, and a smoky grey tie. He had the same bottoms and shoes as the other boys. He didn't seem to like the pink as he just glared at his shirt.

"One question," Paul asked Cresselia, his voice deep and unemotional.

"Yes?"

"How the hell are we supposed to fight in these clothes?"

"Oh no, that's just the school uniform. I have stocked your closets full of clothes that will be fit for all occasions," she explained. Paul didn't reply as he went to Lady Arceus and held his hand out expectantly. I rushed over and did the same. The feeling of getting a mark was a weird, yet painful one. It felt like ice cold water running over a searing fire. The sensation was on the back of my right shoulder, and I figured that's were the mark was.

Once she finished she sent us over to the everyone else.

"Now my children, as you know to form stronger bonds as a weapon and Meister pair, you must live together.

"Live with this grass head? No way in hell is that going to happen!" May protested waving her hands back and forth frantically.

"I think my 'bond' will shatter if I spend anymore time with this idiot," Leaf put air quotes around the word bond and gestured toward Gary.

"Awww Leafy come on! You know you're already head over heels for me," Gary wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and wrapped his arm around Leaf. She then smacked his hand and moved away from him.

Misty and Ash didn't seem to have really any objections as they got along fine so far. I looked at Paul, maybe he'll open up more if I get to know him. But he was glaring at me, and once my eyes met his, it intensified. Jeez, what is his problem?

"Enough! You will do as I say or you can go home. Your choice," Lady Arceus's voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone stopped and just stared.

"Now then, Cresselia will lead you to your dorms. Thank you," she smiled sweetly. 'How scary and bipolar' I thought to myself. That's when I realized what Cresselia said earlier, she already had our clothes for us? I know she transported our bags to wherever and I figured it was at our new dorms our whatever.

We said our goodbyes to Lady Arceus and made our way down the grand staircase.

**I just want to say sorry for the boring chapter, and all those descriptions. Now when you picture the girls sock and shoes, look at their original outfits. That's just kinda what I based it own along with the lengths if skirts. If you need any help understanding the descriptions and such, don't hesitate to ask! I'll help you out! Thanks for reading and tell me watcha think! :)**


	3. Only The Beginning

**I** **just wanted to say thank you to those of you reading this story, reviewing it, and following/favoriting. It makes my day to see that in my emails. I feel like this chapters POV's are all jambled up, you can determine that yourself. I updated quite earlier because I was really bored today and wanted to write, and because of you guys! Well I hope you enjoy and tell me watcha think! sorry for the seriously short and crappy crime scene as well, I just wanted to try it ou and I feel like Ash would be the one to ask. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Soul Eater.**

Sendoff Spring was an interesting place to put a city. The Death Academy sat on top of a large mountain kind of land structure. There was a dip in the middle where a lake was and across from the Death Academy was where the dorm building was. Surrounding the whole mountain type hill thingy was the city. It encircled the mountain and the school. It was quite the layout.

I looked out to the town as our group exited the dorm building. We were currently heading to school for our first day there. I was super anxious, I had no clue how the people reacted to new people in this school. At least I had our group, and they were all new as well.

Once we got to the entrance of the school we were supposed to look for a girl named Lyra, she was going to be our escort for the day.

"Hey Dawn are you excited for our first day?" I snapped out of my daze and glanced to my right to see May asking the question. She actually seemed pretty happy, not even Drew's teasing had an effect on her this morning.

"Well I'm a little nervous. I hope it's not like our last Highschool..." I mumbled the last part looking at the ground.

"Hey don't worry Dawn! I'll make sure they don't say a thing, or else their asses are mine!" It was Misty this time and I let a small smile grace my face. Leave it to Misty to make threats to people she didn't even know.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Ash told her scratching the back of his head.

"Would you rather get bullied than?" Misty asked crossing her arms.

"Hey we don't even know how this school is gonna be, don't automatically assume something. If you assume something then you'll act based off that assumption, that could be deadly in battle," Leaf, ever the smart one, explained to us.

"You look so hot when you're being a nerd," Gary commented, winking at her.

"Shut it, Oak," she grumbled crossing her arms and moving away from him.

"Awww don't be like that Leafy," he whined trying to get near her.

I ignored them and continued my conversation with May. Paul was walking next to me, hands shoved in his pocket and a scowl present on his face. I wonder if he knows how to smile. Ash and Misty were talking about who knows what and Drew was just listening to May and I. We acted as if we've known each other forever, and honestly if feels like we have. It might have been just a day spent together, but it felt like more. Our souls connected in a way I've never thought of before.

We arrived at the small set of concrete steps leading up to the big yard of the school. There was a girl circling around a red haired person and they were sitting in the middle of the huge yard.

Once I got closer I took a better look at the two. The girl swirling around the guy on the ground had chestnut colored hair that was styled in upright pigtails. Her eyes were a warm caramel color and she was pretty short. She looked like she could be 5'2 at the most. Her uniform tie and skirt were a dark blood red with silver lines. She had on thigh highs and tennis shoes, and her skirt was about the same length as mine. She was actually really pretty.

The boy sitting on the ground had shoulder length hair that was crimson in color. His eyes were a deep silver color that matched his tie. He looked annoyed as he went to stand up. He was really tall, he towered over the brunette, he was easily around six foot. He was just as hot as the four guys with me, and he had that bad boy vibe to him. The girl stopped twirling about and eyed us.

"Are you Dawn, Leaf, Misty, May, Drew, Gary, Ash, and Paul?" She asked in one long breath.

"That's us!" May chirped.

"Hi I'm Lyra, and this is Silver. It's nice to meet you!" She said beaming and at us. She then looked up at Silver.

"Hey," he grumbled. He must not like to talk much.

"Come on Silver you should be nice! We're gonna be spending like all day with these guys, showing them around and everything," he didn't respond and just scowled.

"Hey you know what we should do!" Ash cheered all of the sudden.

"What's on your mind Ashy-boy?" Gary teasingly asked. Ash shot him a quick glare before going up to Lyra.

"Do you wanna battle me and Misty? It'll be our first battle, but that doesn't matter," he told them.

"Hey wait up Ash, who said anything about battling? I'm barely used to you."

"Well it'll be great experience then!" He replied cheekily.

"Pleaaasssseeeee Silver? Pretty please? It's been so long since we've fought another Meister and weapon pair, so please?" I watched as Lyra begged Silver. I bet Silver's her Meister because she's asking him and she's a little small to be a Meister. He shrugged and they looked expectantly at Misty and Ash who were still arguing.

"We're ready when you are," Lyra interrupted. Misty flicked Ash's head before holding her hand out.

"Fine Ash, transform." He nodded excitedly and changed into a brutal yet elegant hammer.

"Ooo this is gonna be real interesting, we've never fought against a hammer before," Lyra told her partner before grabbing his hand. He was gone in a flash of silver light and replaced with a weapon I've never seen before. He had like a square blade with a little point at the end. He was a very big weapon as well and it was surprising Lyra could pick him up.

"It's called a Nata," Leaf told me as if reading my mind.

"How'd you know I was asking myself that?"

"Your soul looked confused and curious so I just guessed what was on your mind," she explained. I shouldn't be surprised, Leaf's soul perception seemed to get better each and every day. I was also surprised that Lyra was the Meister. Could she really do much? She didn't look to strong...

"Wait, we've gotta get a teacher, be right back!" Lyra started sprinted off to the school, slinging Silver over her shoulder and almost hitting many students as she ran by.

"What the hell Ash, why'd you have to challenge her?" Misty asked angrily. She really didn't want to lose and be known as a weak loser on her first day. I would've been mad too.

His reflection appeared on the side of the hammer as he apologized to Misty.

"Sorry, I just had like an urge to fight her so I asked," Ash's reflection shrugged.

"It might've been a bad idea," Drew spoke up. All heads turned to him while Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Their souls are pretty big, especially that Lyra chicks," he explained.

"They're a very strong pair from what I can see in their souls, plus you guys haven't even practiced yet," Leaf added. Misty groaned.

"See what you've gotten us into," she whined. With that being said Lyra appeared again, this time with Cresselia and a group of students. She led us to the middle of the yard where her and Misty took opposite sides, Lyra looking confident, Misty looking nervous.

We stood with the small crowd and I heard the whispers being passed around.

"She's challenging Lyra and and Silver?"

"She has no chance."

"I hope they go easy on the poor girl."

"Looks like the new girl knows how to make an entrance."

_Only The Beginning_

I felt a little shaken listening to all their whispers. Were Lyra and Silver that good? I watched as Cresselia told them to begin, why was she even here?

Lyra took her battle stance ready for Misty's first attack.

"Let's go easy on them silver, they're beginners and I don't wanna hurt them," she told her weapon. His figure shone on the reflection of the Nata as he nodded in agreement.

She watched as Misty tensed up before charging at them.

"Watch your right," Silver grunted as Misty dug her foot into the ground before swinging Ash toward Lyra's right. Lyra waited for the right moment before vaulting over the hammer. She watched as Misty fell on her face from Ash's momentum.

Misty quickly got up just in time to block Lyra's swipe at her leg. The weapons clashed and pushed their wavelengths at each other before Lyra used the small hook at the end of Silver to snag Ash away and throw him across the field. Lyra approached Misty slowly before getting tripped by Misty and falling on her face.

Misty quickly grabbed Ash and went to take a swing at Lyra's back only to find she wasn't there anymore. She 'umphed' as she hit the ground. Lyra had used the flat side of her blade to hit Misty to the ground while she was looking for Lyra. She rolled over quickly as Lyra held the blade to Misty's stomach.

"Say mercy," Lyra told her.

"Never," she replied before swinging Ash at Lyra's legs. He grazed her left leg, causing the girl to yelp and jump back in pain. The intricate lines on Ash's design had made a long cut across the side of her calf. To Misty's surprise Lyra giggled.

She shot up and held Ash in front of her. Lyra made a giant swing that was intercepted by Ash. The two were clashed together for about five seconds before Ash's weapon form shattered and he appeared as a human in front of Misty.

Ash looked scuffed up and and a little injured.

"What just happened?" Misty asked.

"Silver's wavelength overpowered Ash, the first time we clashed like that weakened him a lot," Lyra explained.

"You guys are that strong?" Misty gawked.

"Haha yeah, you're lucky we didn't go all out," Lyra told her as Silver turned back into a human.

"Wow, see what you did to yourself Ash. You should've never challenged them," Misty scolded holding her hand out to help him up.

"That's the first step to becoming stronger!" He shouted, ignoring Misty.

"You guys did pretty good, your soul resonance must be pretty high considering most people can't land a hit on me," Lyra gestured toward her bleeding calf. Misty watched as pinch of worry crossed Silver's expression before disappearing within a second. 'So he's a tough guy?' Misty thought to herself.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that," Misty apologized with a genuine smile.

"It's no problem, now lets get inside for class! We're definitely late by now," she said happily leading them back to the others. Misty felt bad as she saw Lyra favoring her left leg.

_Only The Beginning_

"Wow that was so cool!" May gushed at Lyra.

"That was really cool! I hope me and Paul can be just as good as you guys," I agreed.

"Really you guys think that was neat? Silver and I have a strict training schedule and everything, he always tells me that there's no room for weakness," she concluded, her eyes shining with pride. We had stopped at the nurse already, who bandaged Lyra's leg up. Silver was just like Paul, neither liked to talk.

"Do you think we'll get strong to Paul?" I asked him, hoping for an answer. He just grunted. Just a stupid grunt.

"What the hell does that mean? It really doesn't answer my question ya know. Would it hurt for you to talk once in awhile?" I asked him angrily. I turned to face him so he would have no way to escape the question.

"Maybe if I didn't have such a troublesome partner, I would talk more," he shrugged shoving past me.

"Troublesome? Who the hell are you calling troublesome? You're the troublesome one not talking and being a jerk when you do!" I shouted at him. He didn't even stop. That bastard.

I kept huffing until we arrived at a classroom. It was similar to a college classroom, it had that one auditorium look to it. I saw Paul sitting in some random seat toward the top, when he saw me he glared. Well hello to you too.

Lyra told us that we have to sit next to our partners for now before the seating arrangement is decided. I sighed and trudged my way up to Paul. The stupid jerk just had to sit away from everybody. The girls looked apologetic as they sat near Lyra. Wow some friends I have, but I couldn't really blame them. You could barely see from the top and there weren't enough seats to fit us all, I'm just being selfish.

Surprisingly the teacher wasn't here yet, even though we're all seriously late.

I plopped next to Paul and crossed my arms before sighing loudly. Hmmm he deserves to be punished for sitting all the way up here. I sighed really loud again and kept doing that along with kicking my feat against the desk making a loud noise.

I watched as he visibly twitched and tried to keep an emotionless facade. His cool demeanor slowly slipped away and was replaced with an irritated one. Haha the stupid jerk.

"Stop," he commanded. He really thinks is he can talk to me that way? Screw him.

"What Paulie?" I asked innocently. His face was contorted in anger.

"Troublesome," he growled.

"Who's troublesome?" I asked sweetly. This was just to good.

"God damn it, knock it off!" Mission accomplished, now lets see just how far I can push him.

"I know that you're doing this to piss me off. I'm a Meister, I can sense your soul and that's exactly what you're doing." I shrugged.

"You deserve it for sitting all the way up here away from civilization," I turned my nose up and faced away from him.

"I didn't ask you to sit with me, so just go away," he sounded exhausted, like talking to me was the biggest chore in the world.

"You think I would actually choose to sit by you when I have perfectly good friends right down there. Hell no! Lyra said we have to sit by our partners for now," we were both in a shitty mood now as we waited for the stupid teacher to come. How long was it going to take? It's already like nine thirty. I decided to watch my friends for now to see if they were having issues with their partners.

May and Drew were arguing on what her name was, Misty and Ash were arm wrestling, with Misty winning, Gary was trying to flirt with Leaf and Lyra was doodling pictures in her notebook while showing the to Silver who'd would just nod. They weren't doing much better.

Even though we just met Lyra she seemed nice enough so I had already considered her as a friend. I checked around the room to look at everyone else. Every girl was just as pretty as Lyra and the guys just as hot as Silver. Were Meisters and weapons just destined to be amazing and beautiful? I guess so. I got lost in my thoughts for awhile until the door slammed open revealing a seemingly old man huffing and puffing while leaning on a cane.

"Damn that took longer than I though, sorry kids!" He yelled to the class, everyone just stopped whatever they were doing and stared.

"I'm your teacher for this year, the names Entei. Just call me that please. Forgive me for being a couple minutes late," he hobbled over to the desk and I was really wondering how this guy could teach anything.

He was hunched over his cane and had a big bushy white mustache. He was bald, but wore some sort of golden and red headpiece. He was covered in a brown fur cloak that covered his whole body and went down to his ankles. It was the end of summer, but the weather wasn't even cold yet and he was wearing a heavy duty coat, how weird.

"A couple minutes! More like a couple hours, you should hurry up next time old man!" I recognized that higher pitched, yet masculine voice, it was Mew.

"Shut up Mew, nobody want to hear your whining," Mew actually obeyed with a displeased expression on his face. The other students held in their laughter as Entei opened the book in front of him.

"I hear we have eight new students, stand and introduce yourselves." With that the beginning of class was spent on introductions.

Lunch was spent with Lyra introducing her friends to the group. There was Marina, Ethan, White, and N. They were all great friends of Lyra's and offered help if we ever needed it. I really liked them.

Once we got back to the classroom, the word soul was written on the board in big thick letters. We took our original seats as Entei eyed us.

Do you guys truly know what a soul is, can any of you explain what you think a soul is?" Leaf hesitantly rose her hand seeing no one else take a step.

"Enlighten us Leaf." All eyes were on her.

"A persons soul is what makes them, them. Each soul is unique in shape and looks. No soul has the same color, no matter how close they resemble each other. A soul is what makes you uniquely you and how you would act," Leaf explained. Entei nodded.

"Yes, that is a very good explanation. The truth is, no one can truly explain a soul through words, it is through a persons actions and the way they talk that describes that persons soul."

"Now lets talk about soul resonance. Soul resonance is a very remarkable thing, but is very different for each person. Soul resonance is viewed as intimacy, friendship, and trust. You cannot achieve resonance without trusting your partner and having a positive bond with them. I would like Silver and Lyra to come demonstrate please." They both got up and in front of the class, and Silver transformed.

I watched intently as she held the blade flat against her forehead and took a deep breath. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful. Soon Silver flashed a silver color and grew bigger and had a different look.

His blade before had a dark silver color with a blood red blade and hook thingy and a black handle. Now the whole weapon was outlined in a dark red glow, the edge of the Nata had dark curves along it. Lyra held it out for all to see.

"When a weapon's soul properly resonates with their Meister's, the weapon's become super weapons. This is only a simple resonance though. Once they grow stronger as a team and become more understanding of one another, their technique will become more powerful. Right now they are using each others energy, sharing it as if they were one and in a sense they are. Lyra could you try to explain how your resonance works?" She

nodded.

_Only The Beginning_

"I would like Lyra and Silver to come demonstrate please." I walked up to the front of the class, Silver trailing behind me. He flashed his soul color and was a Nata in my hands. I pressed the flat of his blade against my forehead and concentrated.

I had to think of nothing but Silver and I. I cleared my mind of all other noises and disturbances and focused on the sound of his voice. He was calling to me from the connection our souls had from being Weapon and Meister. My eyes slid closed and I found myself in the dark. I was floating, and my body was naked. Nothing showed though as the blood red color of my soul outlined me and blurred my body.

I concentrated some more on Silver and sensed his general direction. I walked/floated off that way as his voice softly calling my name echoed around me along with the steady sound of his beating heart. I saw a silver speck in the distance and sped up.

I saw him waiting for me, having faith that I would find him. His lower body was blurred by the silver smudging of his soul, other than that though his upper body was shown. I blushed a little as a I saw his bare chest.

"Took you long enough," Silver scoffed softly. I just smiled and stood in front of him looking up at his face. I heard both our heartbeats echoing around the black space, they were completely out of sync.

I wrapped my arms around his waist while he wrapped his around my waist. We just stayed like that until the pounding of our hearts slowly tuned into one loud thump thump.

_Only The Beginning_

"Is all soul resonance like that?" May asked wondering if she would have to do that with Drew. She almost cringed at the thought.

"It really depends, it takes a few goes to see what kind contact causes resonation. Sometimes it's a kiss, other times you just have to look at someone in the eyes," Entei concluded. Silver and Lyra had finished their description and were sitting down as the class asked questions.

I really hoped I wouldn't have to kiss Paul to resonate, that would be terrible. Sure he was hot, but he was a jerk too. Just as I was about to raise my hand to ask a question, the bell rung.

Today's topic was on soul's and just souls because of us being new. It really helped though and I kind of understood some things now.

I gathered my things up and went over to Misty, Leaf, and May, completely ignoring the guys. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to them.

"That class went by really fast, huh?" Leaf commented.

"It was so much more interesting than regular classes too. I'm starting to like it here," Misty sighed contentedly.

"Me too," I agreed.

I glanced over and saw May glaring at nothing in particular.

"Is something wrong May?" I asked her.

"If I have to kiss that stupid grass head, I'm gonna kill someone!" She suddenly burst out. I was about to answer but was interrupted by a certain green haired male.

"Come on August, like I'd ever kiss you," he said flicking his hair.

"I bet you haven't even kissed anyone you jerk!"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," was his coy answer.

"We basically just met like a day ago, why are you already teasing me and everything?" She whined. I just tuned them out, seeing the dorm building in the distance.

"I'll race ya Misty!" Ash cheered sprinting off, thinking he wouldn't be defeated. Oh how wrong he was. He almost had a surprise heart attack as she breezed by him as if it were nothing.

"Wait what just happened?" He sputtered struggling to catch up.

Leaf was completely ignoring Gary and had her headphones in her ears, zoning out all sound. I gazed behind me at Paul who was just watching the sky, the scowl that usual rested on his face was just a soft frown now. I strolled back to him.

"Hey Paul," I caught his attention and watched as his face instantly went into guard mode.

"What."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I acted really immature before." Usually I would never apologize so willingly and nicely, but something about how soft his face was earlier just made me feel a little bad. All I got was a grunt in response. Oh well I guess that's as good as its gonna get. We finally made it to the dorm place and went to the third floor.

Yesterday Cresselia had given us a special dorm. It had been designed for a resonance team. A resonance team was a group of people who resonated with their weapons and the other people in the group and those people's weapons. Apparently it was extremely hard to achieve that.

Cresselia had felt that we would eventually become a resonance team so that why she gave us this place.

It was hard to describe what the place looked like. There were eight rooms all together. They were in pairs. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. I didn't understand why there were so many bathrooms though. Those were on the outer part of the living room. The living room was big and had a half crescent couch with a flat screen T.V. And lots of windows. The kitchen was much smaller and they had to eat in the living room.

It was surprising that they gave us such a nice place to live, but nice at the same time. I decided it was time to study soul's a little more in-depth so I grabbed the book I had gotten from Entei and headed to my room.

**Alright so what do ya think? I'm gonna add a little bit of other ships as well, so be looking forward to it! I know Silver's a little OOC and all but he's not a main character and I needed to explain sorta how I picture soul resonance. Its been ****described kind of like this in a lot of stories so that what I based it off of. Now how are the character****s personalities? Good or not? I haven't really included the guys all that much, but this is just the beginning. Oh and if you're gonna look up Lyra's weapon type in _Nata Weapon. _It'll come up and I'm sure you'll know what it looks like. I would like to ask one last question as well. In the Soul Eater anime the witches are themed from animals, should I do that with this story, or should I theme them off of Pokemon. If I did theme them off of Pokemon, nobody would catch Pokemon and stuff, they would be just like regular animals. So which do ya think? Please answer and I hope you liked this chapter! :) I feel like it wasn't very good though, oh well! :)**


End file.
